Awkward Situation
by QTgal0309
Summary: What happens when you throw three lustful men in one room to witness a rather awkward experience for our favorite bounty hunter? Small warning for slight sexual innuendo :


Awkward Situation

_So, this scene just came to me one day, and it wouldn't leave so I decided to post it here at fanfic. It's short, and random but I had fun writing it (: Sorry if there are any grammar errors. _

_Disclaimers: Just the same old, all characters belong to the great Evanovich…I'm just barrowing_

Awkward Situation

It was barley 10 o'clock in the morning, and already I could tell it was going to be one of those days. I had woken up late, walked into the bonds office only to have one skip.

Bernie Hickel.

He was a regular, and we knew each other on a first name basis. Not because we were friendly and all, but rather because we go way back—back to the days of high school. What's so bad about picking him up you ask? To start with, he lives with his family…his nudist family. Can you say awkward!

Not only that, but not a single person in that family weighs under 250. With a person like me at only 125 lbs….okay 127lbs, it's a little difficult bring in a skip buck naked, chugging around his 300 pound self. Yeah…the guys at the station just love me…

Today was different though. Not only did I barge in on the family sharing a plentiful breakfast, but of course they were all naked. They weren't too please that I came to apprehend their Berne. What had started out as a peaceful apprehension soon turned into a struggle to take cover in a nudist-family food fight. I ended up not only empty handed with no claim on the bond, but a hair full of matted eggs and hash brown and some other unknown substance that I don't want to get into.

Needless to say I was livid when I walked through my apartment door still flat broke as I had started out. I was making a b-line right to the shower and wasn't coming out until I felt I was clean…and that could take hours.

I started to discard my clothes on the way to the shower when I noticed a movement in my foyer. I froze in the mid-process of taking my shirt off.

"Nice bra" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I whipped around to face the voice, the shirt still wrapped around my head. As would to be expected, I ended up in a heap on the floor.

"This day just gets better and better" I groaned while I lay on the floor. Footsteps descended by my head and I felt hands grip onto my arms and pull me up. The shirt seemed to disappear and I came face to face with the man of the hour.

"Hello Diesel" I greeted nonchalantly. He smiled his die-for smile and looked me up and down.

"This all for me" he said, eyeing me like I was candy and he was candy deprived child. His eyes meet back to mine with a wicked gleam in them. "Darling, you're a man's wet dream"

I rolled my eyes. "You really need to get laid man" I said, making my way back to the shower.

"You offering?" I heard him call back from behind me.

I was at the door to my bathroom and turned around to face him. "No!" and I slammed the door before I could see/hear his reply.

I turned on the shower and striped out of the rest of my clothing. By the time I had done that, the mirrors were fogged from the vapor of the shower. I hopped in and just stood under the showerhead, allowing the heat to engulf me. _Ahhhhh….this is the life_.

I had rinsed the shampoo from my hair and began to lather my body in soap when I felt a shrill of shock run through me.

Ice cold water from an above source dropped down on me. I snapped my gaze up to see a hand pull away from the top of the shower curtain.

"Diesel!" I shrieked. I heard the bathroom door shut and I whisked the curtain back and quickly wrapped myself in towel. I flew out the door in a frenzy to catch Diesel, who ran towards the bedroom. I whisked around the corner and spun after him. I chased him around my bed and out of my bedroom. He leapt over the couch and cornered himself as I narrowed in on him. I was across from him; the couch was all that was between us—blocking him from me.

"Your cornered…face it, there's nothing you can do but surrender" I said to him, smiling a wicked gleam of a predator.

He tilted his head in mock. "Bring it little girl" he taunted. I threw one of my throw pillows as he blocked it with his forearm. I then leapt over the couch. I tackled him to the ground—I was on top holding his arms above his head.

"I don't surrender…your mine" I taunted. Diesel didn't reply. I looked to meet his stare finding him gazing lustfully down my body. That's when I realized the towel had come unraveled. Before I could cover myself or move off from him, I heard a distant clearing of throat from above.

I bit my lower lip as I slowly brought my eyes up to see the other person in the room. Instead, my eyes rested upon two sets of very dark eyes. The dark eyes belonged to the two men in my life. And they did not look happy. I gulped before trying to speak but found no words came out.

This situation was just too awkward for words. So I gave a cheeky smile hoping for a moment to stall. Joe and Ranger stood their ground; both giving me inquiring looks. Though both men held the same confused expression, Joe seemed to be the least composed of the two. His eyes were glazed with accusation and rage (which I'm assuming the rage was directed towards Diesel). The bulge in his neck pulsated as he tried to contain his composure.

Ranger on the other hand seemed calm on the outside. But knowing him better then to judge him by his cover, I knew he was just as on edge as Joe. Though he had no claim on me, I can imagine he didn't like to see more then one competitor interested in my 'goodies'.

I swallowed and finally put some words together. "This is not what it looks like" I said nervously. No one said anything. I looked back at Diesel finding him in the same position, only now I felt something hard rubbing against my inner thigh. One guess at what that could possible be. "Will you please say something!" I whispered frantically down to Diesel.

He blinked and finally looked up at me. "Uh…nice rack?". I rolled my head back and groaned in disbelief.

_This is so not happening!_

"Christ put some damn clothes on!" I heard Joe grit between his clenched teeth.

I removed myself off from Diesel who continued to lay there motionless as I wrapped the towel back around me. After I had gained my wits back I turned to all of them.

"You all want to explain to me what you're doing here in _my_ apartment without, I might add, _my_ invitation? Just who do you all think you are!"

Diesel had finally got up and moved to stand next to Ranger and Joe. Now I had all three men staring down at me—three sets of molten, lustful eyes…

_So, like it? Hate it? Complete waste of your time? Let me know (:_


End file.
